B e w i t c h - M e
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the scheme of the century and a popular boy-band. All crammed into one house with not enough rooms and too many males. Add pranks, parties and a little thing called love, what do you get? Complete and utter chaos.


Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the awesomeness that is Naruto *cries pathetically in a corner*

Anyways, enjoy! :) - VZ

* * *

"Sakura!"

The sudden shout echoed through the tiny apartment of a single girl, who had been thoroughly enjoying her sleep. However, it seemed like Kami thought it was time to wake her up. And this morning, her alarm clock was in the form of a blonde, buxom woman.

"Mmngh…." The pinkette mumbled, sleep evident on her features.

Without any regard for privacy whatsoever, the woman strode into Sakura's tiny bedroom without even knocking, a scowl on her pretty face.

"What are you doing?"

A groan could be heard from the lump underneath the pile of blankets.

"Plotting ways to murder you in your sleep."

The sheets were pulled from the younger girl's grasp, much to her irritation.

"Ha ha, very funny my darling apprentice."

Sarcasm coated her sensei's voice like icing on a cake.

"Why so early Tsunade-sensei? I don't have any sake so go bother shizune."

Normally, Sakura would not be so informal towards her teacher. But due to the early morning and rather brute wake up call, she couldn't find it in herself to care about propriety at the moment.

Besides, they have known each other for years. The boundary between mentor and student had melted away, leaving only a strong friendship that was sure to last a lifetime.

"For once, I'm not here to ask for some alcohol Sakura-chan."

The girl on the bed slowly sat up and braced herself for what was to come. For she knew that her beloved teacher didn't visit her in her home unless there was an emergency.

"Please enlighten me sensei, to why you have graced me with your presence."

Green eyes regarded the woman standing in the shabby room. She was tall, very well endowed in areas besides the brain, and had the stomach for enough booze to make any man fall six feet under.

Mentally, she hoped the news wasn't bad. It would be a horrible way to start the day.

"You see Sakura-chan…I have received news from our benefactors at the hospital…."

"..and?..."

It seemed like Tsunade was having a hard time speaking. Which most likely meant something was very wrong. The pinkette inhaled deeply and exhaled after, mentally and emotionally bracing herself for whatever news her mentor had to deliver.

"Please tell me sensei."

Much to her relief, her voice was strong and unwavering.

"You have been fired by my Superior."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as the manager of the most famous boy band in japan, was leaning against the building he worked at. Which was much like any skyscraper, tall and gaudy. It basically demanded everyone's attention. Just like the boys he managed.

The silver haired man had a contemplative expression on his features. Not that anyone could tell. The bottom of his face was always covered. A fact that vexed everyone, especially the females, greatly.

A sigh left his lips.

"What to do?"

Usually, he would be happily reading his "romantic literature". But he was unable to do so because he had a problem. One that had the potential to get him fired.

Simply put, one of the band members had gotten into an accident.

It wasn't on any of the tabloids or newspapers because this particular band member was just about to make his debut. He hadn't even met the other members before getting hit by a moving vehicle.

And he was perfect too.

The boy had a heavenly voice, almost feminine but still attractive on a male.

Now…all his plans to introduce another singer in the band were ruined.

The boy had to go through surgery and physical therapy if he wanted to have both legs moving. And half a year was too much time to waste.

Kakashi had spoken to his close partner Genma and told him about the situation, hoping he could get some valuable advice.

_"Why don't you just wait a little bit longer for him to make his debut?" The brown haired man questioned as his lips played with the tooth pick in his mouth._

_"Can't. The company has spent to much money and if we don't keep things moving, I'll get blamed and then…fired." His voice cracked on the last word, hating the very syllable._

_"Hm…."_

_Five minutes later, Kakashi finally stood up and nodded cheerfully._

_"Well…You were a great help with all your brilliant ideas. I'm going to go hand in my resignation form so when I go, at least I'll have some dignity."_

_But before the man could even take one step, a toothpick hit his forehead._

_"Stop being so melodramatic and shit."_

_Genma smirked before standing up as well and looking Kakashi straight in the eye._

_"I have an idea."_

"This is going to be an absolute catastrophe." He deadpanned before heading to the parking lot, where Genma was waiting, a sly grin on his face.

"I've got the address. Now all we have to do is get there, judge and decide who is the best fit."

"I can't believe we're doing this…"

Once again, a toothpick flew and hit Kakashi's forehead with deadly accuracy.

"You want to keep your job or not?"

"Just get in the car. If we're going to really find someone to pretend to be my upcoming idol until he recovers then…..we better get moving."

* * *

"Please tell me you aren't serious Tsunade-sensei."

The woman before her shook her head slowly, sadness etched onto her features.

"I'm afraid not Sakura-chan."

"But…but why?"

It didn't make any sense at all. She was the top medic in the entire hospital for crying out loud! Well…besides her mentor, but still.

"I have a feeling it's got something to do with the "council".

Tsunade snarled the last word, a frown marring her face.

The pinkette however, was used to her teacher's animosity towards them. Ever since Tsunade, a woman had taken control of the hospital they were always looking for mistakes. Anything to give them power so that they could fire her mentor and keep the Konoha hospital for themselves.

"Oh..well that makes more sense." She murmured, her pink brows furrowing at the thought.

"Tch..those ancient bastards are trying to separate us so that they could gain more influence…how pathetic. It seems they really are desperate."

Sakura nodded, still numb to the fact that she had been terminated from her job.

Tsunade knelt before her, determination shining in her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll fix this. For now, do what we women do best, endure."

And with that, she left, leaving a sad girl who had only one morose thought in her mind.

How was she going to pay for anything now that she was unemployed?

* * *

"Good morning. My name is-"

"We've seen enough!"

Genma sighed and glanced at Kakashi, who had an annoyed glint in his eye.

"He was the first in line Kakashi…"

"I know."

"You couldn't even let him introduce himself?"

"Nope."

"Oh Kami…why?"

"Because he and every other person in this room besides myself lacks something extremely important…"

Genma leaned in, anticipation clear in his eyes.

"Talent."

"..."

"...What Genma?"

"How the hell would you know that when you didn't meet any-"

Kakashi halted the man's rant with a look.

"I just do Genma. Trust me. I know star potential when I see it."

The majority of the men in the room deflated at his blunt statement.

"Also…none of them can pull him off."

"And why's that oh great and wise Kakashi?"

"I quite like that title. Call me that from now on."

"I was being sarcastic you ass."

"Don't care."

"…."

"As I was saying…he looks slightly…feminine and delicate. These guys just won't do."

"You sure he's not a girl?"

"Positive."

Genma sighed before scratching the back of his neck tiredly.

"So…what now?"

This time, the smirk was on Kakshi's lips, not Genma's.

"We find a girl."

"…"

"No complaints?"

"It's not that I'm just hungry."

"Okay. Breakfast first, then we hold auditions to find the perfect girl for the job."

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

"Well…I guess this is my last breakfast...and meal….ever…"

Sakura sighed, hating this feeling of helplessness.

It just wasn't fair. She was fired for no clear reason, there was hardly any money left in her bank account, and the meal she had wasn't even that tasty.

But despite the food's lack of flavor, she savored every bite and ate every crumb before leaving the restaurant.

Well…she was about to leave. However two rather handsome but tired looking men stepped in her way.

She tried moving to her left so that they could pass, but they followed her movement.

She tried stepping to the right but they mimicked her as well.

This went on for a few more minutes before she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"This day just cannot get any stranger!"

It seemed like the men before her was shocked but amused by her reply.

"I bet it can." The brown haired one muttered ominously.

"I sure doubt it." Sakura replied, inwardly wondering why she would even speak so casually to someone she had just met. Seems like propriety was not her priority today.

"Wait for it…" The man smirked briefly before using his lips to play with a…toothpick?

"Miss, do you want a job?"

…what?

Surprise and confusion must have been obvious on her face because the silver (a peculiar shade on a young man but she wasn't one to talk considering her hair color…) haired man explained further.

"I'd like to offer you employment miss?..."

"Sakura." She supplied, still a bit dazed by his words.

"Sakura. Lovely name."

Insert sexy wink here.

"Oi! Stop flirting and ask her already!"

"The second I saw you, I knew that you were the one." He nodded as if to affirm what he had just said.

"I said, no flirting Kakashi!"

Kakashi paid no mind to his friend, instead he gave his undivided attention to Sakura, who was more than flustered by this piece of information.

"So will you take the job?" Desperation was clear in his voice.

Green eyes observed the way these men held themselves. After deciding they couldn't be criminals, she spoke.

"Depends…what do I have to do?"

Kakashi smiled, well…she assumed he did. Because his voice was light and his eyes crinkled.

"For the next six months, You have to dress up, act like and basically be a boy."

* * *

Did you guys like it? If you did, and want to read more, then just click that review button down there :) I apologize for any grammatical errors! Till next time! -VZ


End file.
